


Blindfolds and Picnic baskets

by Demigodsrunningwild



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth hold hands for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds and Picnic baskets

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, not the best, but my mind can't function any better at the moment
> 
> ah well, hope all you shippers like it :)

Annabeth would never get sick of the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and the rapid skipping of her heart. The excitement of just walking next to Percy was enough to make her high. Gods, I sound like a school girl, Annabeth thought. 

It had been exactly a week since Annabeth first met Percy at Barnes and Noble and since then they’d been on three dates, each time Percy had surprised her with the most bizzare places. Currently, they were walking down a street and Annabeth had no idea where they were going.

“You know, usually, people know where they’re going on dates halfway through the actual date,” Annabeth remarked 

“Oh you know, it’s...a place,” Percy replied vaguely 

“Oooo good choice, always wanted to go to 'a place',” Annabeth said mock seriously 

“Hey, you told me to surprise you the first time we met, I intend to keep that promise,” Percy replied indigently 

“I mean’t that for the first date, not the fourth,” Annabeth said smiling, though secretly she liked the Percy kept giving her surprises, even though she was usually used to set schedules and the typical date out to a fancy restaurant. 

“Well, I suppose I could stop now…”Percy trailed off, giving Annabeth a sidelong glance

“Oh what would be the fun in that?” Annabeth replied, nudging Percy’s arm

“Thought so,” Percy said 

“Yeah, yeah,” Annabeth muttered, still smiling 

They passed through a park and then Percy stopped them at the edge of a small wood. 

“The time has come for you to be blind folded, please turn around my lady,” Percy said poshly, brandishing a blue bandana. 

“If I wanted run blindly into the woods I would have followed Snow White,” Annabeth said, but turned around all the same. 

“Trust me, following me into the woods is way better,” Percy said 

Annabeth felt Percy’s hands rest on her shoulders and gently push her forward. Her heart did a little summersault at his touch. After stumbling over what seemed like a hundred tree roots, waiting for Percy to get up after tripping over a thousand and several near misses of bumping into tree trunks, Percy stopped Annabeth in her tracks. 

“Ready?” Percy asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“As long as there isn’t a giant grizzly bear about to eat me, then yeah,” Annabeth answered 

Percy slid the blind fold off. 

Annabeth felt her mouth fall open slightly. In front of her was a large clearing with a wide glistening blue lake in the centre. A small canoe sat at the edge of the lake. 

“Do you like it? I mean, you don't have to. We can always go back and have ice-scream or something or - ” Percy rambled on.

“I like it,” Annabeth cut Percy off. 

“Oh…you do?” Percy said unsurely 

“Of course, seaweed brain, it’s beautiful, how can anyone not,” Annabeth replied, still looking around the clearing. 

Percy breathed a heavy sigh of relief and a smile plastered itself onto his face. He led her down to the canoe where a picnic basket Annabeth hadn’t noticed before, was sitting on the middle bench. Percy helped Annabeth into the canoe, then rowed them out to the middle of the lake. 

They ate blue cupcakes, talked about everything and nothing and laughed until they couldn’t breath more times then Annabeth could count until the afternoon passed and the skies had been painted in shades of pink and purple. 

As Percy walked Annabeth back to her apartment, they were silent, just enjoying the company of each other. As they passed a bridge, Percy’s hand brushed against Annabeth’s, sending a wave of happiness through her body and because Annabeth was feeling brave, she took his hand in hers. His hand was warm and calloused and almost engulfed her own. She had never thought holding a hand would make her feel so tingly inside. She felt Percy squeeze her hand and when she looked up, she saw a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his green green eyes.


End file.
